Piano Lessons
by wrecked-shipp
Summary: Lavi is the main character in this story, he has this undeniable desire towards Allen Walker, but he is too shy to act on it. Read this story and find out what happens when both Kanda Yuu and Tyki Mikk get involved. This story is a boyxboy yaoi , rated M for LEMON and other such acts. Please comment your thoughts after reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. (No matter how hard I wish it.)**

 **This is my FIRST story called** _ **Piano lessons**_ **, it's about Lavi and his undeniable 'desire' towards Allen, but he is too shy to act on it, what would happen if Kanda got involved? ;D**

 **This is rated Mature (M) for a reason. AllenxKanda, (boyxboy) YAOI! –when two or more guys do unspeakable things to each other. I am trying to protect some of you if you come across this incase if you don't like BOYS DOING SEXUALLY THINGS TO EACHOTHER. I hope I made it made that pretty clear.**

 **Comments would be appreciated, thank you and tell me what you like about it or what you thought I need to improve on, please use caring words and no extreme harshness.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Piano Lessons**_

Chapter one

 **WHY?**

* * *

 **-Lavi's POV-**

Everything was fine from the moment when Lavi had woken up to when he entered the cafeteria to eat an amazing breakfast, he hadn't thought of , _that person,_ since he had woken up. But that small success all came crashing down when, _that person,_ walked in. Soft feather light silver hair gently moved with the air. Gray eyes, light and glowing with happiness and warmth, instantly went towards where the chief, Jeryy was located at.

As, _that person_ , made in the direction of Jeryy, Lavi's watched as the muscles flex and feet glide across the floor as, _that person_ , moved with liquid grace. A pull from the mouth set those pale pink, hypnotizing, lips into a wide grin as, _that person,_ ordered food.

Damn it! Lavi slammed his fists on the table he was sitting at, why did the person he was in love with have to be a guy younger than him. Why was he in love with Allen Walker, of all people, why him? A girl would be nice again, but ever since Allen walked into his life, Lavi instantly found no interest in girls anymore. He tried to find interest in them but he could never feel any of that, arousal, no matter how hard he tried.

He stood up and threw away the rest of his food and walked to his room, thinking the whole way that Allen could pass off as a girl, he was delicate he was thin, most of time he was soft spoken and quiet unless if he thought strongly of something. He had thin long fingers that caressed the white and black piano key, the voice that Allen projected when singing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, at least in real life.

"Lavi!" Allen's voice called. Lavi halted, his muscles tense as he slowly turned around. "Have you seen Lenalee?"

"No I haven't, I'm sure though that she's on an assessment." Lavi sighed remembering the family situation. "Never mind she's probably trying to get Komui up by promising to go shopping with him today."

"Oh, ok," Allen looked down casted, "I was going to ask her to help me practice the piano, some more."

"I thought you knew how to play the piano quite well, why do you need her to practice?" Lavi asked barley holding back his jealousy.

"I do know, but I'm getting a little rusty and practicing also helps me refocus, see you around Lavi, have to get back to my food," Allen said as he ran back waving.

Lavi gave a forced smile and half heartily waved back, he waited until Allen disappeared around the smooth curve of the hall way wall. As soon as Allen disappeared, Lavi instantly dropped into a crouch, he had forgotten how short Allen was, he barely came to his shoulders. Painfully Lavi made his way to his room as fast as his suddenly amazingly tight pants would allow.

 **-Ten minute later-**

Everything was ready, the door was locked, the books that panda kept wanting him to read were off from the side table and on the floor, Lavi was on his bed, laying on his back, shirt and pants off boxers on, pillow supporting his head. Slowly Lavi let his daydreams take over.

 **-Lavi's daydream-**

They broke off from a deep passionate kiss, Lavi pulled back looking at the dazed, lust filled eyes of Allen. "Lavi," Allen whispered. Lavi's plan of slowness broke, he gently shoved Allen onto the white silk sheets of the bed. The paleness of Allen's skin shone brighter to Lavi than the white silk of the sheets. The whiteness also made the pale pink of Allen's lips, cheeks, and nipples even more noticeable.

Lavi kissed Allen again while he gently brushed his fingers against Allen's nipples. The soft moan that Allen produced was the most delicious sound Lavi heard even though it was only heard in his daydreams. The moan was devoured up by Lavi from their kiss.

Lavi licked Allen's nipple and softly stroked the other with the pad of his thumb. "La-lalavi," Allen said breathlessly. Smiling Lavi's hands gently pulled at Allen's boxers, he let them drop to the floor. As Lavi looked at the small pink penis that was in front of him, the rest of his length grew hard. He gently touched it and looked at Allen.

A deep red color had dusted itself all across Allen's face, when Lavi got a little bolder and wrapped his whole hand around the length of it, Allen in shock sat up with a delicious gasp. "La-lavi stop, let's not do this here , the walls are too thin, what if someone hears?" Allen blurted out.

Lavi moved back up and kissed Allen, pushing him back on the bed. Lacing his fingers through Allen's he raised them about Allen's head. When the kiss ended Lavi pulled back and made his way back down leaving a thin trail of saliva and butterfly kisses until he came to a stop and kissed Allen's slit. Gasping Allen sat up again, or tried to. His wrists were tied to the bed posts by Lavi's bandanna. "What?" was Allen had time for before he gave a loud gasp as Lavi took him into his mouth. Allen's body trembled at the sensation of Lavi's wet mouth. Fingers probed at his mouth, knowing what Lavi wanted he took the fingers into his mouth and lathered them up.

Extracting his fingers, Lavi probed at Allen's small tight pink hole, slowly loosening the hole up, Lavi inserted one finger. Allen moaned and ached off the bed. "Oh, Lavi," Allen gave a strangled cry as Lavi put a second one in. Allen's hands knitted into the silk sheets desperately clutching them.

After a third finger Lavi could tell Allen was about to release, pulling out Lavi made it impossible for Allen to release. He took his eye patch and tight it just tightly for not to release but not hard enough to hurt him. "Lavi," Allen whimpered tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Please?" Allen trembled as his desire kept hitting him.

Lavi ignored the pleads and positioned himself over Allen, kissing him Lavi slowly entered Allen, it was so tight. Moving Lavi moaned as Allen cried out. Faster and faster they both came to climax. Finally Lavi undid the eye patch around Allen's length. As one they both released, gasping in pleasure.

Lavi untied Allen and moved in to kiss him.

 **-Lavi POV-**

Lavi's back ached and cum was everywhere. Breathing heavily Lavi cleaned himself up, as he want to throw way the tissues he stopped hearing the sound of a piano playing, as Allen practicing, Lavi looked at the clock, 11:30 p.m.

Frowning Lavi got dressed and moved out into the hallway following the music, the music was coming from a room that the door was open just a crack. Moving up to the crack the sight the he be held from the where he was, was a sight to see.

* * *

 **Sorry got to leave you guys at a cliff hanger on my first chapter, but I need to get at least some of you guys hooked. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, or kept repeating words, I myself got tired of the repeated** _ **that person**_ **. I almost punched myself in the face. Any ways please review, and would you mind telling me how to add a chapter? I have tried to summit, (or whatever) this story before am I had done the second chapter but it just redid the first one. Thank you. Next chapter has Kanda in it, and devish plans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man but I do wish it**

 **Sorry that it took me so long to write this, its been really hectic around here.**

 **Again this is rated (M) for a reason.**

* * *

 **Piano Lessons**

 **Chapter two**

Caught

* * *

 **-Lavi's POV-**

The sight that Lavi saw made him cover his mouth and move closer. What he saw was Allen sitting in front of the piano playing, but instead of sitting on the bench he was sitting on Kanda's lap, his feet a foot off from the ground. Allen would play to a certain point in the song and then Kanda would blow gently on Allen's neck, causing Allen to jump and mess up on his song. This kept happening over and over again, finally having enough Allen squirmed around in Kanda's lap until he could face him. Just watching that had Lavi hard.

"Kanda! How many times do I have to ask. Why do I have to sit on your lap in order to play the piano?" Allen asked frustration barely contained.

A cocky smile made Kanda's look like he knew everything in the world, "Because shorty your too short to reach the keys unless your on my lap even though you can't reach the ground, cause your too short." Kanda smugly said.

"What!? BAKA, of course I can reach the keys when I'm not sitting on your lap, let be down," Allen demanded as he wiggled around to get off.

Kanda's arms circled around Allen, "No, I'll stop blowing, keep playing."

Huffing Allen turned back around and started playing again, but at the same place Kanda blew down Allen's neck.

"That's it!' Allen yelled throwing up his hands, as he finally managed to get off Kanda's lap. Turning around Allen pointed at the door, "Get out, I'll never ask you to be my practice help partner again. I don't even know why I asked you in the first place, get out now, Bakanda!"

Shrugging Kanda did as he was told but hesitated when he got to Allen. Slowly almost like he was afraid to break Allen, Kanda moved his hand onto Allen's shoulder, startled Allen looked up. Right then Kanda pecked Allen on the cheek, "good night, moyashi."

Blushing a dark red Allen yelled after Kanda, " Its Allen, you idiot."

Lavi backed away as fast as he could but not fast enough, Kanda slid the door open and looked up, blinking as he saw a blushing Lavi with a hard on. A sly grin formed on his face as he grabbed Lavi and pulled him towards his room.

"What were you doing, peeking in on Allen and me, then getting a hard on from it?" Kanda asked.

"I-its none of you business, baka," Lavi stammered as he slid the door open and took a step out.

" So your in love with Allen, too."

Whipping around Lavi's one eye grew wide, "Too?!"

* * *

 **Haha, that's what I have for now, again sorry for the slow update.**

 **PLEASE review!**

 **NEXT: they plan, hahahahha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man but I do wish it**

 **Sorry that it took me so long to write this, its been really hectic around here.**

 **Again this is rated (M) for a reason.**

 **I would also like to thank the people who reviewed, that was very kind of you. I would appreciate it if anyone who reads this would review, it is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Piano Lessons**

 **Chapter three**

 **Ambush**

* * *

 **-Lavi's POV-**

"What were you doing, peeking in on Allen and me, then getting a hard on from it?" Kanda asked.

"I-its none of you business, baka," Lavi stammered as he slid the door open and took a step out.

"So your in love with Allen, too."

Whipping around Lavi's one eye grew wide, "Too?!"

Sighing Kanda sat down gracefully on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "Lavi," he sighed, "I have a plan that would work for us to get the thing we want."Kanda looked up more serious looking than usual, if that's possible. "We can both get what we most desire."

Gulping down the lump in his throat Lavi asked. "Do you mean what you said about loving Allen, are you serious?"

Kanda gave Lavi a smirk and didn't answer, "Lavi I have a plan, do you want to hear it?" Nodding Lavi moved forward when Kanda motioned him towards him.

There Kanda whispered his plan into his ear. Slightly shaking Lavi pulled back, " Will this really work?"

"Only if you do your part, that will roll the plan into action and I know I'll succeed at my part," Kanda said shrugging, " depends if you care enough."

Kanda left Lavi, who sat there lost deep in his own fantasies.

The next morning, Lavi was waiting for Allen to come into the cafeteria, as soon as he did Lavi approached him, " Allen," he said in a slightly nervous voice, " I need to talk to you, lets go to my room."

Smiling up at Lavi, Allen smiled his open friendly-I-trust-you smile, "Ok, as long as we get to have tea."

Lavi smiled back. "That's fine." As they we're walking towards Lavi's room he couldn't help thinking that Allen had just unknowingly made this a lot easier.

Allen was looking around his room as Lavi made the tea, "Wow Lavi, you have a ton of books in here," Allen exclaimed as Lavi dumped white powder into a tea cup.

Smiling Lavi answered, "I know, it's a fate of a bookman to have thousand of unwanted books in their room," Lavi turned around as he answered with the tea cups on a tray.

They both sat down, "Here, Allen, this is your cup."

"Oh, Lavi, this is perfect, I just remembered that I have cookies, here have this one," Allen said giving him a lemon cookie.

"Thank you, "Lavi said as he watched Allen take a sip of the tea, while he himself took a bite of the lemon cookie.

He was just barely able to watch Allen pass out cold from the sleeping powder he had put in the tea, before he himself fell over, suddenly tired after that bit of cookie he had eaten, "Wow," a voice that belonged to Kanda washed over him. "Who knew they would do that, they must have really wanted each other from how much Sleeping powder they had put in those cookies and tea. "

"Well, since they're both almost out cold we might as well take them," said the voice of Tyki Mikk. Lavi saw Tyki's smug look just before he went cold.

* * *

 **Haha, another cliff hanger, personally this one is the best so far, please give me ideas I would much enjoy that. Sorry these are so short, I'll try to make them longer. Thank you see you next Chappie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man but I do wish it**

 **Sorry that it took me so long to write this, its been really hectic around here.**

 **Again this is rated (M) for a reason.**

 **I would also like to thank the people who reviewed, that was very kind of you. I would appreciate it if anyone who reads this would review, it is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Piano Lessons**

 **Chapter four**

Accomplished

* * *

 **Lavi's POV**

As Lavi's eyes opened the first thing that he saw was Allen. He was dressed in a skippy white lace that barely covered his body. Sun light streamed through the window and filtered through Allen's hair and cast shadows over the fluffy crimson bed he laid on. A curtain of see through black seemed to envelop Allen in a grasp of comfort and love.

Looking down at himself was a struggle but when he was able to he saw that he was wearing only a pair of black leather jeans that snuggly fit to his legs and tight ass. The pants also hurt because of the hard on he developed when he saw Allen.

His gaze jerked up and he groaned at the tightness he felt in his balls when Allen all of a sudden released a lust filled moan. When Lavi had looked up he saw Allen arching off the bed and his hips jerk.

A cool hand landed on Lavi's bare shoulder, startled, Lavi looked up and saw Tyki Mikk. On sudden alert he jumped up and got into fighting position.

"Oh," a sly smirk graced Tyki's lips, "you're not hard anymore. Well that can't do, everything has to go according to plan." Tyki snapped his fingers and Lavi was grabbed from behind and thrown onto a lounge couch he hadn't seen.

As soon as he landed Tyki snapped his fingers again and binds came up and restrained Lavi. He fought the bonds even harder than before when Tyki approached him with cat like grace and a predator's look on his face.

"Shh," Tyki said as he trailed his elegant hand down Lavi's face. "Everything is going to work out, we just need to get you hard, again."

Lavi's eyes widened as Tyki moved behind him and Lavi saw Kanda kneeling over the still sleeping Allen. Kanda was only in boxers that were beyond tight enough to show that he was big and hard.

He watched as Kanda trailed his hand down the side of Allen's face and down to his neck all the way to his thigh.

As Lavi watched he slowly got a little harder but Tyki reached around him and gently, barely skimming his skin he trailed down Lavi's chest and stomach. When Kanda reached back up to Allen's nipples and slowly liked one while gently rubbing the other in a slow small circler motion, Tyki reached and tweaked Lavi's nipple when Allen jerked and moaned his legs moving restless.

Lavi felt his cock's pre-cum slowly soaking his too tight too warm and now slimy leather jeans, Lavi groaned as he saw Allen's chest heave under the lacey white cloth.

Kanda's hand moved down to Allen's hole he grabbed lube from the side table, Kanda lathered up around the hole and slowly moved a finger inside of Allen.

When Kanda's finger entered Allen slowly and painfully, Tyki unzipped Lavi's leather jeans, it was painful and glorious as the zipper rasped against the big vein that traveled along the underside of his cock. Tyki moved in rhythm with Kanda's slow thrusts into Allen's hole with his finger.

It hurt Lavi tried to buck his hips trying to pick up the speed, but the bonds held him perfectly still. Allen groaned and moaned with lust. Kanda slowly picked up speed and soon Allen was awake but to lust hazed to realize what was really happening to him except to get more of this amazing feeling.

Finally Allen arched off the bed and with a scream of release he said Lavi's name, and that is what Lavi cum screaming Allen's name.

Dazed and tired Lavi slowly noticed that Kanda and Tyki had switched places, Kanda stood in front of him. Kanda approached and kissed him hard on the mouth. A tongue entered and pushed something into his mouth. Lavi swallowed as a reaction before his mind could process what has happened.

As soon as Lavi swallowed his cock sprung up and his tiredness disappeared.

Kanda stepped back and released Lavi, Lavi sprung up and walked over to Allen who looked to have gotten the same thing to him as Lavi had. Allen was reenergized and his skin was flushed his eyes sparkled.

Lavi kicked off his jeans and kissed Allen back down to the sheets.

* * *

 **Tyki's POV**

Kanda and Tyki left the room and walked down the corridor towards another room.

"Why did you want to do that again?" Tyki asked his hand coming down to lace his fingers with Kanda's.

Sighing, Kanda looked over at Tyki and said, "Because they were taking too damn long to realize their feelings for one another, and it was fucking annoying as hell!"

Thinking for a moment Tyki asked, "Then what was with the I love Allen too and everything crap?"

"I said that because I do love Allen, but not in that way, in a brotherly hate/love way. His like a little brother." At Tyki's questioning look Kanda explained more. "His like a brother because his so fucking annoying and too damn short!" They reached the door and swung it open to another bedroom. "Plus I only like on-," Kanda cut off and blushed bright red and jerked out of Tyki's grip.

Leaning forward Tyki asked with an 'innocent' look on his face, "You only like on-… Kanda could you please finish your sentence? I'm afraid that I don't quite understand unless you finish what you were saying."

Blushing even harder Kanda looked everywhere but at Tyki. With a growl Tyki shoved Kanda back on to the bed and yanked his shirt off and pants off, he quickly got Kanda out of his own clothes.

"Please, wait Tyki!" Kanda desperately said but Tyki didn't listen to him.

Tyki entered in a dry thrust, Kanda screamed in pain and pleasure, his scream was cut off when Tyki's lips hot and furious landed on his. Their tongues fought but Kanda quickly gave into Tyki.

Hands roamed Kanda's body and when Kanda reached up to wrap his arms around Tyki's neck, his hands were slammed down above his head. Soon after an hour of relentless hard fast sex Tyki slowed down right before Kanda could release for the fourth time. Kanda whimpered his body was high strung with sex and trembled and did small jerks.

Still moving inside of Kanda Tyki asked again, "What was it that you were saying?"

Trembling Kanda cracked open an eye and breathlessly said up to Tyki, "You're the devil, did you know that?"

A full pull out from Kanda's ass left Kanda whimpering and filling empty, he went to reach down with his hands but Tyki flipped him over and crooked both of Kanda's tired arms smoothly up his back. "I know I'm the devil, now," Tyki purred into Kanda's ear as he left his finger slowly rim Kanda's hole, "what were you saying?"

After a few moments of silence Kanda cried out, "I only will love one man, and that you Tyki Mikk!"

Tyki slammed into Kanda, pounding into him finally Tyki released Kanda's arms and gripped his hips and shoved into him one last time before release, both Kanda and Tyki cried out their release and clasped.

After getting his breath back Tyki pulled Allen into his embrace and kissed him with soft passion, "Kanda, I love you too."

Those same words were repeated to Allen from Lavi and from Lavi to Allen.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long time in adding a new chapter. I'm happy that a lot of you guys like this story. This is though unfortunately the end of this book. The thing is, is that I didn't know what to write about next so if any or all of you could give me a topic to write on I will chose one that I think I could right about.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
